


I'm coming home

by 1Trash1, yeet (1Trash1)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: CURSING SO DON"T BE OFFENDED, Keith/Lance - Freeform, Lance whump, Langst, Other, Pidge Angst, Pidge Whump, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY DON'T BE MEAN .3., idk what else to write, keef to the rescue .0., oof female pronouns for pidge, owo keef actually cares for lance, pangst??, pidge/Lance - Freeform, what is pidge angst called??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Trash1/pseuds/1Trash1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Trash1/pseuds/yeet
Summary: When Pidge and Lance are captured by Galra, Keith finally understands what it means to be lonely.   {DISCONTINUED}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this idea just popped into my head  
> oof it's short cause i wanted to leave you guys on a cliff hanger

It was a simple mission. Get in, get the info, and get out. How did we get caught in this mess?? Lance angrily slammed his fist on the cold, metal door."Let us out!"  
Pidge was sitting on the floor behind him trying to figure out ways to contact the team. The guards had stripped them of their armor, leaving them in their under suits. Pidge couldn't think of anything. She sighed and slumped back against the wall. Lance didn't seem to give up on the screaming though. Damn was that boy giving her a massive headache right now. "Lance stop." she whispered as if it was the middle of the night. Lance turned around and look at her in a surprised way. 

"Pidge we have to at least put up a fight! I mean- we're paladins of Voltron for fucks sake! We don't want to look like we're just accepting our fate!"

"Lance I understand but we have bigger problems to deal with. We need to find a way to contact the team."

"... Alright."

Pidge stood up and looked around the small cell. It was extremely small but it looked like it was brand new. As if they kept the cell empty and clean just for a paladin of Voltron. Pidge grimaced at the thought of why they kept a cell just for them. What is Haggar planning? There was no windows or anyway of lighting in the cell except for the disgusting purple lights. She used to enjoy the color purple. Ha! Not anymore. She looked at Lance who was just quietly sitting it the corner looking at his feet. She frowned at the fact that Lance had to go through this. All he ever wants to is go home and see his family again. Anything that could put something between him and going home he absolutely hated. She turned back to the door when she realized there was a crack in the side of the door. She hurried over to it and examined the crack. It was about an inch wide and they could probably break some more off the get the the control panel by the cell. She quickly ran away from the door and ran to Lance as she heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. She wasn't prepared for this. they just stood there looking at the door until a guard walked in. The guard had a rough scratchy voice as if he had drowned in cheese graters.

"Haggar is in need of the blue paladin."

Lance tried to huddle in the corner before the guard came in and grabbed hid by his right arm. All Pidge heard for the next hour were screams. They were bugging her. She didn't want to hear screams! She didn't want to hear the screams of one of her team mates! She didn't want to hear the screams of one of her best friends! She had to get out. She ran the the small crack in the door and slipped her fingers through it. She tried to feel what was around it but she only felt the front of the door. She backed up and ran towards the door hitting the crack with her shoulder. It worked. The crack grew bigger and bigger after a while. A few minutes later should could fit her whole hand through it. She felt around and felt nothing. She went to her left when a hand grabbed her arm from the other side.


	2. Black and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lance don't like being beaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update I'm stuck with school. The updates are gonna be kinda slow. 
> 
> SUPER SORRY

The hand twisted her arm in a painful way. Pidge let out a loud cry. The arm let go and Pidge backed away from the door as fast as she could. The door started to open to reveal a Galra commander. 

"Green paladin don't even think about escaping. Besides, you're precious blue paladin is in no shape to get out of here."

He said with a smirk across his face. Pidge was so scared. What happened to Lance? She was about to find out. A guard then came into view dragging Lance behind him. Lance was unconscious and had blood dripping from a wide gash in his left arm. the fabric on his clothes were torn and she could see the bruises under the tears. They were huge. Black and blue covered his legs. Pidge gagged at the awful sight. She wanted to run and grab him out of the guards hands. At least she tried. She attempted to run out and take him

"LANCE!"

The commander grabbed her by her hair and threw her into the wall. Pidge screamed in agony as blood started to drip down the side of her face.


	3. Sorry

I'm sorry guys updates are gonna be really slow... If you really want updates I want you to ask in the comments because I don't really have that much encouragement right now. So if you want another chapter let me know in the comments.


	4. My Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge's turn now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm really sorry for not updating in awhile. I will try to update more. Chapters are going to be really short. I have finals this week but on Thursday I get out for summer break so there will be more updating. Hope you guys understand!

Pidge was struggling to get up. Her vision was blurry and she could feel a warm, thick, substance run down her face. She pressed her hands against her eye and pressed her back against the cold wall. The guard just laughed at her injury and threw Lance into the cell with her. As much as she cared for Lance, she couldn't move. No matter how much her mind yelled at her to get up and check if Lance is okay, her body couldn't move. Her eye slowly began to close. She couldn't see out of it anyway. She shakily got onto her knees, not taking her hand off the eye, she crawled over to Lance. She sat down and set Lance's head on her lap. She brushed his hair out of his face. All she could do was stare at the giant bruise on Lance's forehead. 

The Galra were going to pay. They were going to fucking pay for everything they did to him. Beat him, electrocute him, cut him. They were going to pay for it all. She quickly took her attention off his forehead and looked at the gash on his arm. It wasn't so deep so she couldn't do much. She tore a piece of her of the undersuit and tied it around his arm to replicate a bandage. She then took her attention back to her eye. She attempted to open it but failed and yelled out a shriek of pain. She could see the damage but she knew she had a cut from her eyebrow to just below her eye. She could feel the sting. It felt like acid on her soft, pale skin. She tore off more fabric, a much bigger piece this time, and wrapped it over her eye and around her head. It still hurt but that was all she could do right now. She couldn't bother to get up. Her vision became darker as she passed out.


	5. ON HIATUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls don't attack me

sorry guys I want to work on some other stories (so expect that soon) so I'm putting this book on hiatus unless I get attacked for doing so.


	6. Prosthetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my hand slipped??

Pidge woke up to a dark room. She looked around but all she could see was the fact that she was strapped onto a table. The lights suddenly flickered on and Pidge flung her head up to see who was there. A druid. Pidge gulped in fear before crying out

"Is Lance okay!?"

"The blue paladin is fine. You should be more worried about yourself right now." It said before teleporting to Pidge and sticking a needle in her neck. She quickly fell unconscious. Pidge woke up to hearing Haggar and 3 druids talking. She couldn't hear what they were talking about but she did hear something about a prosthetic. Her eyes went wide and she looked down at her left leg. She had been stripped into her undergarments and of what she could see, her entire leg up to the hip was robotic. 

"You bastards! What did you do to me!?" She screamed. Haggar looked at her and frowned. 

"take her back to her cell."

"Not until you give my leg back!"

"What has been done cannot be undone. Knock her out." Before Pidge could protest she was hit in the back of her head but the butt of a gun. Pidge woke up to a worried Lance over her.

"Pidge you're awake! Are you okay? What happened to your leg? Why-"

"Lance," Pidge said rubbing her temples. "Shut. Up."

"Oh, right my bad." Lance apologized while rubbing the back of his head. "So uh, are you okay?" Lance's face went from apologetic to worry again.

"I'm fine."

"But your leg got cut off! Doesn't it hurt?"

"Lance if your leg got cut off, where are you going to feel the pain?"

"IN YOUR LEG-" Lance immediately shut up and looked at Pidge with a blank/unamused face.

"Exactly," Pidge smirked. "At least we finally get a break"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haHA YA GIRL IS BACK WITH MORE DEPRESSION, I've gotten notice the people actually enjoy my work??? People are crazy these days, SO- 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote more uwu


	7. woah im alive?

is anyone actually interested in seeing a new chapter? cause if not i wont write it


	8. Back On My Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge learns to walk with her new leg.

"Pidge?"

"Yeah?"

"When do you think the others are coming to get us?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure. I just hope it's soon." Pidge sighs, closing her eyes. Her and Lance and been lying on their backs looking at the ceiling for hours now. It was probably around 1 am so Haggar wasn't going to come now.

"Me too. I miss Keith." Lance frowns. Keith and he had been dating for a month now. Keith must be heartbroken. 

"I have an idea." Lance sits up and looks at Pidge with a confused face. "If you distract the guards. I can sneak into the control room and contact the team."

"But Pidge, you can't walk with you prosthetic yet." Lance points at Pidge's leg with a sorrowful face.

"Then let's start practicing." Pidge smiles at Lance with determination in her eyes. Lance give her a smile and stands up, reaching out his hands for Pidge. Pidge happily accepts and grabs on, He hoists her up and takes baby step towards Lance. Lance take small steps backward around the room and Pidge follows. She was struggling for a bit but began to get the hang of it. 

"Are you ready for me to let go?" Lance asks. Pidge stops and thinks for a moment, looks and her leg and gives Lance a determined nod. Lance let's go and Pidge takes and a small step forward. She falls down and frowns.

"Damn it! I really thought I had it this time." Pidge looks at the ground, disappointed. 

"It's fine Pidge Let's just keep practicing!" Lance says, putting out his hands.

 

\--2 hours later--

 

Pidge was walking by herself, running. It was like nothing happened!

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Pidge beamed.

"You sure are." Lance smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even know people wanted more chapters???? what are y'all on??? XXD Should I write about the paladins at the castle trying to find them? Also, I'm a Hidge shipper so I hope you guys don't mind me throwing that in there,,,


	9. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith isn't doing so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEITH! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've had the biggest writers block.

Keith had been in his room ever since Pidge and Lance were captured.

Hunk Knocked at his door.

"Keith? Are you there? I know you're hurting but, you need to eat." Hunk said, looking down at the bowl of food goo he had brought for Keith.

"Go away Hunk." Keith Mumbles.

"Please? Keith? Can you just eat this?" Hunk pleaded. Keith didn't answer. "I'm just going to leave this out here for you. Please eat it." Hunk says as he places the bowl on the ground and walked away. 

\--Time Skip--  
"Keith! We're getting a cal from Pidge and Lance's captors!" Shiro yelled, banging on Keith's door. Keith immediately jumped out of bed and opened the door, running straight past Shiro, into the control room. 

"Ah, so it seems the red paladins has finally joined us." The Galran said, with a smirk. 

"Where's Pidge and Lance?!" Keith yelled at the screen.

"Why. they're right here." The Galaran said, moving to the side to reveal an unconscious Pidge and an injured Lance. Keith's eyes went wide. Pidge was missing a fucking leg. An ENTIRE LEG. He was going to beat the shit out of those Galra; then he looked at Lance. He was fucked up. His arms were covered in scars and bruises. He even had a giant bruise on his forehead.

"We're going to get them back!" Allura yells, slightly sweating. She had noticed Pidge's leg as well. The Galran laughed.

"Good luck with that." He said, shutting off the transmission. Keith's heart broke. His heart broke to see pidge like that.

 

His heart broke to see Lance like that.


End file.
